Forever
by littlebobby
Summary: What happens when a new vampire joins the Cullen clan? will relationships stir or new ones form?
1. Prelude

Prelude

Have you ever been so scared you just want to run? Run until you can't anymore, run until you reach the ends of the earth, but what would you do then? Would you hide? Or would you face the fears that have been pursuing you?.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They came at me from the shadows. There figures tall and luminous in the darkness, I knew it was no use to run but I did anyway. Somehow I knew they could out run me. I was so scared I did not look to where I was running. I knew the streets of forks well but it was dark and cold and I needed to escape from the creatures that insisted on pursuing me. No matter how fast my legs carried me or what corners I turned. They were always one step behind me. I was becoming frantic I didn't know what else to do. Before I knew it I had already passed through the dark streets of forks and out of town I had made it into a clearing and now there was nowhere to run. It was beautiful of course but I had no time to admire the scenery. I wondered why these creatures had not torn me to bits, they were obviously stronger and faster than me, I could tell they weren't human from the look in their cold black eyes. They were having fun this was a game to them they enjoyed watching my suffering and movement, I could hear distant laughter from behind me one of them must have made a joke that intrigued the others.

There was nowhere to hide, I ran my fingers through my long dark hair in frustration before turning to look my pursuers in the eyes. I looked into their eyes and their cold hearts, and as they looked back at me with greedy smiles on their faces I realised I had tears forming in my eyes. With one final look at the creatures they lunged forward, I fell with a heavy thump to the floor. I think that alone good have caused some broken ribs but as one creature opened his mouth to reveal his teeth that he slowly brought to my neck and began to drink my blood as if I was a delicious milkshake on a hot day. It felt as though I was on fire the pain was so immense I wish they would just kill me now spearing me the pain suffering I was now experiencing, my body continued to be consumed by flames as I neared my death.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke in a bright room it was large obviously a bedroom but the funny think was there was no bed. The pain had stopped and my body had healed itself. "That's odd" I thought to myself I couldn't have been here more than three days. I got up to peer out the door. I saw no one was there so I stepped out into the hall was big and grand obviously beautiful. But this was not a hospital it definitely a house a fine one at that, but what was I doing here it isn't my house or at least I don't think it is. I saw a set of stairs and headed in that direction but paused at the head of the stairs I could hear someone coming. I turned back and quickly in the other direction. Scared to go back into the room I came from I went to end of the hall and opened a door shutting it quietly behind me. I sighed in relief and turned around to lean against the door. "Hello" a small voice said behind me. I turned to see a small face pop out from behind the wardrobe. I stood there too stunned to move, she took a step away from the door and towards me in one she held a series of coat hangers and in the other a beautiful pair or beige high heels. "I'm Alice" the girl said calmly "what's your name" "umm.. Jordan" I stammered, I didn't relies how thirsty and dry my throat was until now. "Nice to meet you" said Alice placing what was in her hands on the bed " now we're going to need to fix this hair" she said lifting a piece to examine " and put you in some fresh clothes" she chirped in and excited tone. She saw my face and added "trust me it'll be fun" I stood there my mouth ajar, just staring at the strange girl who stood there smiling pleasantly at me a wide grin stretched across her face. The silence drew on and before long she spoke up "we had better get started then if we are going get you cleaned up by dinner" that's when I decided to speak looking at my wrist as I remembered I was wearing a watch, I looked at Alice and then back at my wrist and to Alice again "it's 10.30" I explained. "Well" she said smiling at me "I take my time"


End file.
